


I'm Here

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Morty ditches school unable to deal with life he finds the house empty but that didn't last long.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this concept at work one night and decided it was super cute so I wrote it!

Morty had a particularly rough day at school so far. It was only 3rd period and already so much had happened he just wanted to leave _I’m so fucking stupid why can’t I handle anything!_ he thought grasping at the hair at the back of his neck. He could tell it was already getting bad again rubbing his arm through his sweater knowing where every scar was. Morty closed his eyes tying to stop the voice in his head, his voice. _You are so useless you can’t even pay attention in class. No wonder your such an idiot._ He dug his fingers into his arm tears stinging his eyes as he looked down into his lap. The bell rang loud making Morty jump slightly being suddenly brought out of his sorrow he collected his things. _Fuck school today I’m going home._

His walk home was spent mostly in his own head thinking down on himself for not being able to handle some bullies.  _You’re such a coward... No one likes you… Are you seriously crying again you piece of shit!_  the tears stung at his eyes sniffling he wiped them away with the hell of hand walking up the empty driveway. At least no one was home. “Hello?” he paused “Mom? Dad?... Rick?” Still no response he breathed out a heavy sigh. Tossing his backpack to the floor he made his way to the couch pulling off his yellow hoodie chucking it over the back while he slumped down.

He stared at his arm remembering when each of these happened. Each event that had brought this on. Morty had started cutting himself it felt like a long time ago before Rick had come back into their lives at first it felt good like a release of pressure built up from anxiety or angry thoughts about himself or his parents. Only now not only was he doing it more often It wasn’t even helping as much he would just look at all his scars or still healing cuts and it made him feel… worse. Morty felt like he was letting himself down like he was letting everyone down he was letting Rick down. Even though nobody knew his secret, the tears were falling freely now as he rubbed at the scabs on his most recent cuts. He could feel the heat like his arm was burning. _Of course, you’re just going to sit here and cry feeling sorry for yourself._ He covered his face in a frustrated sob. Morty slowly got up looking over to the kitchen. Numbly he began to walk.

The green glow from Ricks portal lit up the garage, walking through he dropped his portal gun back into his pocket turning to his desk he resumed now having his missing part. Rick checked his watches he had been gone for 4 hours and usually this is when he would grab Morty for an adventure but he didn’t need to go anywhere so instead he walked out of the garage into the house he looked down at Morty’s backpack then he saw the sweater on the back of the couch. _Weird Morty should still be in school and he is always wearing that dumb yellow sweater these days._ Rick couldn’t remember seeing Morty without it for a long time, He smiled as he thought back to the day he got Morty that sweater. The big smile on his face he went and changed out of his grungy looking long sleeve that was much to worn to be good for anything. Rick continued making his way upstairs. If Morty was home maybe he would be in his room. “Morty?” Rick looked into the room it silently looked back undisturbed from when Morty had left it in the morning. He quietly shut the boys door turning to go back downstairs. Rounding the corner into the living room he called out again “Morty are you here? Do you feel ok?”. He strode into the kitchen.

Morty froze over the sink knife in hand. _Oh no Rick!? Fuck what am I going to do my sweater is in the living room._ His other voice chimed in _How are you going to hide this now dipshit._  All he could do was look at his bleeding arm with the knife still pressed for another and look over terrified to see Ricks face.

Rick stopped dead. “Morty…” he took in the scene confused at first. His eyes first seeing the terrified boys face then the knife and then the blood. Ricks heart started pounding in his chest. The flood of emotions ran through him anger, confusion, empathy and sadness. _Get your shit together Sanchez you just walked in on your grandson cutting himself how are you going to handle this?_  He finally spoke again his words were soft. “Hey kiddo how about we put the knife down and talk about this.” He reached out his hand to his boy.

Morty’s breathing turned shallow the panic had really set in now Rick was going to tell him how disappointed he was in him. Morty couldn’t handle it he dropped the knife in the sink it clanked and like a scared animal he turned to run, _I can’t handle this!_  He was caught with a painful burn on the arm from his fresh wound, he pulled through the pain trying desperately to get away.

Rick saw the flight response coming a mile away and was ready when Morty tried to run he gripped Morty’s arm tightly feeling the slick from blood but he didn’t let go he knew this must hurt but he couldn’t let Morty go not when he was like this. The boy struggled but Rick just pulled back pulled his sweet misguided boy into his arms and held him tightly. “Shhh hey your ok grandpas here.” Rick felt as Morty gave up and he wrapped his arms around his grandpa, heavy sobs dampening Ricks shirt. Rick pulled them down to the floor leaning his back against the fridge holding Morty in his lap.

The smell of Ricks cologne hit Morty first and he was pulled into Ricks body breathing it in and hearing those comforting words he gave in, wanting to be held he couldn’t stop the tears but his grandfather made him feel safe he needed this but still wanted to get away. He was so embarrassed then they were on the floor. He tried to clam down to regulate his breaths with Ricks. Calming down now he looked up at Rick eyes red and swollen, he couldn’t talk yet it was still too much so he just rested his head on Ricks shoulder.

How did it come to this? Rick thought. How long had Morty been hiding his pain from everyone, the sweet boy he loves was in pain how did he not see it? Rick was disappointed in himself as he looked down frowning at the slumped disheveled form in his arms. The boy looked back and Ricks chest tightened at the splotchy red face looking back at him. Then a gentle thud on his shoulder. They sat like that until Rick could feel the stickiness in the back of his shirt. “Shit come on.” He stood up pulling Morty along to the sink he rinsed Morty’s arm before walking him to the garage. Opening the door to his small hidden room he sat Morty on the bed going back to grab first aid supplies. When he got back he began assessing how bad it was he cleaned it up wrapping it in a thick bandage. Then he noticed he looked up the boys arm his heart sank as he softly touched the week-old cuts that were healing up his arm.

Exhausted emotionally Morty just sat there and let his grandpa clean up his arm. He looked at the lanky fingers gently touching where he had taken out his anxiety a week ago and he pulled his arm back holding himself in a hug to hide how much of what he had done. At this point he really wished he could have his sweater back he didn’t want Rick to think less of him.

With a sigh he stood back up and took off his lab coat still mostly clean he thought, He pulled off his sweater and undershirt taking it to the washing machine he tossed them in grabbing a spare shirt from on top of the dryer. He went back to Morty shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside Morty. “We have to talk about this.” He paused until the boy looked back at him so he knew he had his attention. “Why would you do this? You know you can talk to me. It would help a lot more than what your doing now.” The anger slipped into his voice.

“You weren’t always here Rick!” he stuttered out. “Besides I don’t want to bug you with this its stupid I know I’m stupid and sh-should have been more carful to not let you or anyone else know… I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me you know.” His words hitched a little as he let his insecurities spill from his head. He hugged himself.

“You are not stupid Morty! There are other options you know people who who care about you! I know its hard being a teenager and stuff but there are other options besides hurting yourself.”

“Like who Rick no one cares about me! I don’t even care about me… mom only cares about herself and how she wanted to be a real surgeon and dad he only cares about himself. Summer doesn’t care about anything except her phone.” He paused for a while choking back tears again. “You only care about me to go do errands with you…” he sniffed and let the tear roll down his cheek.

Rick reached up and wiped the tear away turning his boys head to look at him in the eye. “Morty listen to me I’m not going to fucking lie to you ok. I love you, I think the world of you. When I’m down I think of your bright smile I think of all the time we spend together.” He wrapped his arms around the boy again holding him tightly. “I never want anything to happen to you Morty I need you to know that you can come to me with anything and grandpa will always be there for you no matter what it is ill never be disappointed in you. If I’m disappointed in anyone its myself for letting you know sooner.” He pulled Morty to lay on the bed with him.

Hearing Rick say these things he didn’t know Rick cared so much this is one of those rare moments when Rick let his walls drop and let Morty touch his heart He wasn’t going to ruin it with more words of doubt or insecurity. Rick was being honest and Morty appreciated it and smiled being pulled down for the cuddle.

Rick took Morty by the hand and brought his arm up to his mouth kissing the scars gently and Morty felt warm in his chest feeling the heart radiate to his face as Rick traced little spaceships and stars on his arm over the faded scars. As both of them laid there together silently enjoying each others company Rick traced out the letters and Morty watched I  L O V E  Y O U. Morty smiled and reached over to Ricks bare arm and traced sloppily I  L O V E  Y O U  T O O . then he added a smiley face taking his arm back he closed his eyes to exhausted to worry anymore he was just happy and wanted to sleep. Rick leaned over and kissed Morty on the forehead. “I’m here for you Morty. Always.” He whispered before closing his own eyes.


End file.
